Ruins
For other areas see Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, CORE, King's Castle The Ruins are the first major area in the game. Monsters: * Flowey * Dummy * Froggit * Whimsun * Loox * Vegetoid * Migosp * Moldsmal * Napstablook * Toriel In the first purple room in the ruins there are two staircases going up to the next room and the first SAVE point on the ground, this room is the first of many in the ruins to have the pattern of red leaves scattered on the ground and vines on the walls. After going through the door there is the first puzzle room 'The Middle Road Puzzle' however Toriel just does it for you, The next room is 'The Lever Switch Puzzle' where Toriel has marked on the switches to click, this is also the first room you see the river running through the Ruins. In the next room you have your first Fight with the Dummy ,Toriel recommends you to talk to the Dummy showing her pacifism. In the next room you first encounter Froggit but unless you flee Toriel will intervene and end the Fight. This room also has a puzzle 'The Blueprint Puzzle' but yet again Toriel just holds your hand and lets you go to the next puzzle saying 'Puzzles seem a little to dangerous for now'. The next room is the first where Toriel leaves you running to the other side of the room hiding behind a pillar before you try to walk out the room she comes out the pillar gives you the CELL PHONE and leaves you be asking you to stay (but to continue the game you have to leave) however although it seems like the game is telling you to leave if you stay every 5 minutes you get a phone call from Toriel at first making sure you haven't left the room but after a while it implies that the Annoying Dog had eaten her phone. Once you leave the room Toriel calls you saying she managed to get her phone back, after you leave the Ruins and Toriel doesn't accept your calls most people would assume that she is simply ignoring your calls, but it seems that she is having dog problems as if you phone her in The Legendary Artifact room with the Annoying Dog in your inventory you hear ringing from inside your inventory implying it ate her phone. The next room is the first room with random encounters, Froggit and Whimsun can be found here, a pile of leaves can be found with a SAVE point on it. In the room to the north is the room with the Monster Candy (click there to find out more about the Monster Candy). If you go back to the previous room and then go to the right there is the first room where there is certain marked spots on the ground where you can fall down and go to a leaf pile further below you before going back up through a doorway. Once you enter the next room 'The Rock Pushing Puzzle' Toriel calls the player asking what there preference is cinnamon or butterscotch, if you have played the game before she will guess the players preference based on what they chose the last time they played. It doesn't really matter what you chose as Toriel will make a Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie anyway. In this new room for the first time to get to the next room you have to push a rock onto a button to get to the next room. The next room is 'The Maze Puzzle' where you can go down underneath to see the solution to the puzzle, this room is the first that Moldsmal can be found in. Once you leave this room you enter 'The Second Rock Pushing Puzzle' where one of the three rocks seems to be annoyed about be pushed around. After that room there is a SAVE point and a mouse hole, except for the save point there isn't much in this room, However after that you encounter the first miniboss Napstablook, after the Fight with Napstablook if you go east you encounter the Spider Bake Sale. Going back to the room with Napstablook if you go north it will take you to the room with four frogs. The first frog tells the player they are a nice person for not skipping text with 'X' as if you do skip people talking up to this point the frog won't appear. The second frog tells the player that using 'F4' can put the game in full screen, however this frog wonders what F4 stands for as it thinks that it stands for 'four frogs' but is confused why there are only three frogs in the room. The third frog tells the player that if a monsters name goes yellow they can be spared and then the frog askes if the player thinks this is useful, if the player says no he tells all his friends to throw out their yellow names and for the rest of the game the names won't go yellow if a monster is sparable, however if this is done by mistake you can talk to the frog again and ask him to bring back yellow names, the frog says that all his friends threw out their yellow names but they still have the pink ones from last year and askes everyone to bring them back, for the rest of the game the names will appear pink when they are sparable, later in the Garbage Dump in Waterfall you can find a pile of yellow names on the floor. The fourth and final frog is a miniature ant-sized frog that can be found inside one of the wall cracks. After leaving the corridor with the four frogs the next room is 'The One Switch Puzzle' where you can fall down holes to try and find a switch. Two of them are empty, one has Napstablook another a Vegetoid, one has a switch and one has a Faded Ribbon an armour item believed to belong to the light blue soul, their other item the Toy Gun can be found near Toriel's house. After pressing the switch you can leave the room. In the next room is the 'Rotating Puzzle' with the same room repeated four times each with a different switch to press, if you look at the stone sign it tells you what colour switch must be pressed, but remember that the switch is sometimes behind a pillar. In the next room if you go right you can find a weapon called the Toy Gun. Going back to the other room if you go north you come near Toriel's House. Toriel phones the player only to realise they are in front of her and she invites them into her house. This room is the only one in the ruins with a tree in it. To continue this article see Toriel's House. Trivia: * When doing the second "rock pushing puzzle," one of the rocks does not want to be pushed. If the protagonist ignores the other rocks required for the puzzle and instead keeps pushing the reluctant rock, the barrier still moves. This clarifies the sign in the room with the first rock puzzle, "Three out of four rocks recommend you push them." * In the room with three visible Froggits, the fourth Froggit, which is ant-sized, can be found inside of one of the wall cracks. This frog is found by inspecting the northern wall in the room. * If the protagonist talks to the third Froggit repeatedly, they can make it so monsters names no longer appear yellow when they can be spared. They can also switch it, so the names appear pink instead. * After leaving the Ruins, the door leading to the Ruins is locked for the rest of the game and the only way for the door to open back up is to beat the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. * Depending on the protagonist's HP when finding her home, Toriel's dialogue before telling the protagonist to enter her home varies. ** Full HP - "Not a scratch... Impressive! But still..." ** Less than full HP, but more than 2 - "There, there, I will heal you." ** 2 HP or less - "Who did this to you? You will get an apology."